


Alpha Soul

by SoulOfStars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry Potter, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Room of Requirement, Slash, Smut, Top Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 17:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOfStars/pseuds/SoulOfStars
Summary: Harry wants his Alpha





	Alpha Soul

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs*  
> This will probably stay a one-shot. If I get more ideas for this 'verse, I might add on, but only after my current WIP is finished.

It was his seventh year at Hogwarts and Harry Potter was in heat. He was in the Room of Requirement like he always was when his heat hit, but his mate, Tom Riddle, was nowhere to be found. Harry cursed, panting as he rode out another wave of heat cramps. Just his luck that the one person who’d stayed by his side unwaveringly since his second year didn’t show up when he needed him. Oh, he’d certainly been there to catch Wormtail after Remus had transformed in third year and freed Sirius, he’d absorbed Voldemort after the third task and ended the war for them, he’d had the Board of Directors fire Umbridge in fifth year, and he’d given Harry the best two years of his life after that, but _he still wasn’t here_ and Harry was close to crying with frustration. He wanted his Alpha! 

Tom sent a wave of comfort across the bond they shared in the hopes that it would calm Harry down, but Harry wanted his Alpha with him and he wanted his knot _now_. In desperation, he stripped and clambered onto the bed that the Room had provided, grabbing the bottle of lube. A floor away, Tom’s footsteps sped up. 

Harry popped the cap and poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, then he closed the cap and practically threw the bottle to the other side of the room. He was panting, his hands shaking a little, but that didn’t stop him as he rubbed a finger around his entrance, sighing as the cold liquid quickly warmed on his skin. Impatient, he pressed a finger in, hissing at the burn, and aimed for that little bundle of nerves that would make him see stars. He whimpered when he found it, adding a second finger and scissoring himself, lube dripping down his crack. 

Again and again, he thrust his fingers into himself, gasping every time he hit his prostate, and was about to add a third when, suddenly, his fingers were pulled from his hole by steady hands. He whined at the emptiness, whimpering when the alpha pheromones hit him. 

“Tom,” he gasped. “Please, I need you.” Harry shuddered when two fingers slid into him easily, thrusting into him and just barely grazing his prostate. He arched his back when Tom’s lips caressed his ear, sliding down to his neck and biting down. Harry moaned and grasped the sheets with shaking hands as Tom sucked a harsh mark into his neck, his fingers moving inside him. He heard the cap of the lube pop open and wondered when Tom had picked it up, his thoughts fleeing when Tom thrust another finger inside him, hitting his sweet spot dead on. 

“Do you think you deserve my knot after fingering yourself, Harry?” Tom hissed in his ear, fingers pressing, unrelenting, on his prostate. Harry writhed against him, hands twisting in the sheets as he moaned again, loudly, his voice cracking. Tom’s other hand found its way to Harry’s chest, playing with his nipples as Harry rocked, trying to fuck himself on Tom’s fingers. 

“P-Please,” he pleaded, sending his desperation and lust across the bond. Tom simply added another finger, hitting Harry’s prostate with each thrust and driving him mad with desperation. With his other hand, he pulled Harry’s nipples mercilessly while he sucked hickeys into the side of his jaw. Harry was panting, moans spilling out of his mouth with every thrust, flushed from the tips of his ears to his chest, and very close to the edge. All at once, Tom pulled his fingers out and Harry slumped against the sheets, whimpering. Tom lined himself up, condom already on, and brought his lips to Harry’s ear. 

“Beg,” he ordered, flicking one of Harry’s nipples. Harry mewled, shuddering, his hips working themselves in small circles. “What do you want, Harry?” 

“Tom,” Harry whined. Tom chuckled and nibbled at his earlobe, swiping a finger across the tip of his cock teasingly, smirking when Harry’s hips stuttered forwards. 

“What do you want from me, Harry? My hands? My cock?” Harry shuddered, rubbing up against him and panting. 

“I want your c-cock,” he moaned, pushing his hips back insistently. Tom pressed his lips to Harry’s neck, trailing kisses to his mating mark and biting down as he pressed himself into Harry’s entrance. Harry cried out and arched his back against Tom, forcing him deeper. “F-fuck,” Harry moaned, pleasure shooting through him as Tom continued to bite down on the mark. 

Tom finally bottomed out, groaning as he ground his pelvis into Harry’s perfect ass, his hands finding themselves on Harry’s hips. His heat made Harry more desperate than usual, evident in the fact that he started trying to fuck himself on Tom’s cock only a few moments after he bottomed out, wanton and enticing as he made the sweetest sounds. Tom allowed Harry to bounce himself on his cock for a moment, loving how lost he was in his lust. 

Then, he gripped Harry’s hips and thrust into him firmly, dragging a moan from both of them. He set a quick pace, arousal rushing through his veins as he sucked another mark into Harry’s neck. Harry threw his head back, panting, his walls clenching around Tom.

“Tom, please!” Harry cried out as Tom shifted angle and hit his prostate. He pounded into him, the sound of slapping skin and moaning filling the room as Harry writhed underneath him. 

“So good, Harry,” Tom groaned into his ear, letting go of Harry’s hip with one hand in order to stroke his cock. Harry moaned, undulating as Tom's hand brushed the sensitive tip, then slid back down again. He clenched down, his walls convulsing as though he were trying to pull his cock deeper and Tom was lost, biting into his mating mark again as he came, his hips flush against Harry’s ass as his knot swelled, pushing Harry over the edge. 

As they came down, Tom maneuvered them so that Harry was on his side, his knot buried deep in that luscious ass. Harry whimpered, feeling fucked out and deliciously sore with his Alpha in him and around him, his arms cocooning him and keeping him safe. Tom carded his fingers through Harry’s hair, kissing the side of his neck fondly, and Harry smiled drowsily. Feeling warm and safe, he fell asleep wrapped in his Alpha’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)   
> it's the power he knows: knot


End file.
